One Fateful Night
by SonicGenesis89
Summary: When Sonic and Amy accidentally get drunk at her New Year's Eve party, neither one of them are prepared to deal with the consequences of their actions which ultimately leads to a rift in their relationship. Years later, a small twist of fate brings them back together and they quickly find that it's not so easy to forget about the love that they once shared for each other.


Hello, everyone! Here's a new story just for you! :) I've had this story idea for a very long time now but I never had the chance to sit down and write it until now. I hope everyone enjoys it! I also just want to apologize to everyone for my incredibly long absence and for the lack of updates on all of my other stories. The main reason why I've been gone for so long is because back when I was actively updating everything I had a bad experience where someone kept stealing all of my stories. They literally copied and pasted them and just changed minor details and the characters names and then posted them to different websites and claimed them as theirs. It was really upsetting to me because I work very hard on all of my stories and I put a lot of time and effort into them.

I had to go through the trouble of trying to get this person to please delete my stolen work from the websites they posted them to and the sad part is I wasn't the only victim. This person had stolen stories from several other people as well. The whole situation just destroyed any motivation I had to write or share anything and so for a really long time I became inactive and I apologize. I had been writing on and off during my absence and I have several unfinished chapters for my other stories written along with a bunch of new stories everyone has yet to see. This new story in particular is just one of the stories I've been working on during my long hiatus. The good news is I've been re-inspired to write and share my stories again so definitely be on the lookout for any new updates or any new stories from here on out! :)

* * *

 _ **Summary**_

 _When Sonic and Amy accidentally get drunk at her New Year's Eve party, neither one of them are prepared to deal with the consequences of their actions which ultimately leads to a rift in their relationship. After years of separation, a small twist of fate brings them back together and they quickly find that it's not so easy to forget about the love that they once shared for each other._

* * *

 **Chapter One – The Party**

* * *

"Perfect," Amy exclaimed with a smile as she examined the finishing touches on her decorations. She had been busy all morning setting up for the annual New Year's Eve party and now hours later she felt everything was finally ready. This was her first time throwing a New Year's Eve bash. The parties had always been held at Tails' workshop but this year she decided that she wanted to throw the party. She wanted everything to be perfect tonight. Amy looked over her decorations one last time before pulling out her check list and analyzing it. She made her way around her living room checking to make sure that she had all of the necessary party supplies. The living room table was adorned with a large glass punch bowl, fruit and vegetable trays, pretzels, cookies, and many different varieties of chips and dips. She made her way towards her stereo system and checked to make sure that the music of choice was set up. Everything seemed to be in working order. She peeked into her kitchen quickly to check on her freshly baked cake which was now complete and sitting on the kitchen table. Amy let out a shaky sigh. Why was she so nervous? She's held many other parties at her house before. What made this party any different?

Amy strolled back into her living room and took a seat on her couch. Perhaps it was because a certain cobalt hedgehog was going to be there. She found herself lost in deep thought as her mind wandered off onto him. She wondered what he was up to lately. She hadn't seen him in what felt like an eternity to her. She really hoped that he would show up to her party tonight. Part of the reason why she wanted to throw the party this year was because of him. She wanted tonight to be special. She was twenty years old this year and she wasn't a little girl anymore. Tonight she wanted to spend some time alone with Sonic and show him that her love for him was genuine. She wasn't sure whether or not Sonic still viewed her as an immature little girl with a simple crush on him but tonight she wanted to change all of that. She wanted to convey her true feelings to him and she also wanted to know how he felt about her.

She knew he cared about her as a close friend but was that all he felt? There had been times where she could have sworn she caught him glancing over at her or reserving a special smile just for her. There had been times where she thought she noticed a light blush on his face when they were engaged in conversation and she began to notice that he had acquired a new and adorable habit of rubbing the back of his head often while speaking to her. She let out another sigh. Perhaps she was only imagining it. Her jade colored eyes traveled to the living room window where she noticed it was beginning to get dark outside. Her party guests should be arriving soon. She yawned lightly and stood up to stretch. As if on cue, her doorbell rang. The first party guest had just arrived.

"Coming!" Amy called out as she quickly made her way over to the front door. When she opened it she was greeted by a thirteen year old rabbit holding up a box of party favors and balloons.

"Hey, Cream!" Amy greeted with a big smile. "Come on in!" she said as she stepped aside and opened the door for her best friend.

"Thank you, Amy!" Cream exclaimed with a bright and happy smile.

As she entered the living room she was amazed at how nicely Amy had decorated it. "Wow," she breathed, still admiring all of the subtle attentions to detail. "Everything looks great!"

"Do you really think so?" Amy asked looking around, still feeling unsure.

Cream nodded. "I think you outdid yourself this time," she said with a small giggle.

Amy couldn't help but smile happily as she felt some of her nerves wash away with Cream's compliment.

"Thanks, Cream. I really want everything to be perfect tonight," she said as her eyes fell onto the small box of party favors in Cream's hands. "Oh, I'm sorry! Let me help you with that," she said, suddenly feeling embarrassed for not helping her sooner.

"No, it's okay!" Cream assured her with a smile. "We can place the balloons here around the living room and everything else can go into the kitchen until it's almost midnight."

"What did you bring?" Amy asked looking at the box curiously.

"Just some New Year's Eve hats, noise makers, and confetti," Cream explained happily.

The two girls took a moment to spread the balloons out around the living room and began making their way into the kitchen. "So, why does tonight's party have to be so perfect?" Cream teased playfully, already knowing the answer.

Amy let out a nervous sigh as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "Because Sonic's supposed to be here tonight…" she said slowly, lost in deep thought.

"Are you afraid that he won't come?" Cream questioned as she placed the box of party favors onto the kitchen table.

Amy shook her head. "No…Well…yes…" she admitted quickly, clasping her hands together. "It's mostly because tonight I want to confront him about my feelings…and I want to ask him how he feels about me," she finished, looking down at the kitchen floor.

"I'm really afraid of what he's going to say…" Amy whispered softly, looking sad.

"Don't worry, Amy," Cream said encouragingly. "I know everything is going to work out just fine, you'll see!" she said with a bright smile.

"How do you know that?" Amy asked, sounding doubtful.

"Because I know how Sonic feels about you!" Cream exclaimed confidently. "I can see it in the way that he looks at you and how he acts around you!"

Amy wasn't so convinced. Sonic was an extremely complicated guy. One minute he would show signs that he did have feelings for her but then the next he would close himself off and become a complete mystery to her. She had always assumed that he was just very shy when it came to romance but lately she had begun to doubt herself, thinking that she was just telling herself that. Having Sonic tell her that he didn't love her was her biggest fear, her worst nightmare. It would be completely devastating to her. She wouldn't know what to do if that happened. She knew that if he did reject her she would still love him. She didn't think it was possible for her to ever stop loving him.

Cream frowned as she watched her best friend stare off into space lost in deep thought. "Amy?" she asked worriedly.

Amy was pulled away from her thoughts at the sound of her name. "Huh?" she said suddenly, looking up to meet Cream's concerned gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry Cream…" she apologized sincerely.

Amy smiled apologetically at her before turning her attention onto her freshly baked cake. She decided to change the subject and take her mind off of her cobalt hero for a while. "What do you think about the cake?" she asked, gesturing to the cake sitting on the table. "I just finished baking it an hour ago."

Cream smiled. "I think it looks great," she said as she admired it. "I like how you did the frosting."

"I do too," Amy admitted with a small laugh. Cream couldn't help but laugh as well.

"You know…" Amy teased with a knowing smile. "Tails is probably going to be here soon."

At the mentioning of Tails' name Cream couldn't suppress her light blush and she looked away from Amy shyly. "O-oh, is that so?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

Amy just giggled and nodded. Over the years as Cream developed into a young teenager she found herself falling for the young fox engineer. Whenever he was around her she would suddenly feel butterflies dancing around in her stomach, her hands would get clammy, and she would find herself tripping all over her words whenever she tried to talk to him. She adored his intelligence and even adored it when he would go off into a tangent talking about mechanical things that nobody else would understand. Amy was the only person who knew about her feelings for Tails and she loved to tease her about it from time to time.

"Don't worry, Cream," Amy continued to tease with a big playful smile. "Your secret is safe with me!" she giggled.

"Amy!" Cream cried out in complete embarrassment.

"Alright! Alright!" Amy exclaimed in between her laughter. "I'll stop," she said with a smile, as she pulled the younger teenager into a sisterly hug.

The two girls laughed lightheartedly until they both heard the sound of Amy's doorbell ringing. Amy looked up at her clock that hung on the kitchen wall and saw that it was the time for the party to be starting.

"That's got to be the others," Cream pointed out.

"Yeah," Amy agreed as she began to leave the kitchen and make her way towards the front door.

"Well," she said taking in a deep breath. "It looks like the party is going to be starting now."

* * *

The party was in its early stages. Just about all of her friends had arrived all except for one. Amy's eyes searched the room, desperate to catch a glimpse of blue.

"He's not here yet," Tails explained, noticing her search.

Amy turned to her side to face Tails. He had been engaged in conversation with her and Cream.

"Huh?" Amy asked, embarrassed to be caught. Was she really that obvious?

"Sonic," Tails said with a knowing smile. "He said he was going to be running a little late."

Amy frowned a little. "Oh…" she said softly, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Don't worry Amy, he'll be here!" Cream said cheerfully, wanting to encourage her best friend.

Amy smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Amy took a moment to watch the party unfolding in front of her. Everyone was having a good time. Knuckles was dancing to the music playing in the background and she had to stifle her laughter at how silly he looked while doing so. The Chaotix team was sitting on her couch playing some of the games she had placed in the living room, and Rouge and Shadow were standing off to the side engaged in conversation. The only thing missing from the party was Sonic.

The sounds of her two friends' laughter filled her sensitive ears and she turned back around to see Tails and Cream laughing at Knuckles' antics.

"Oh my gosh Knuckles…What are you doing?" Tails said aloud, putting his hand over his mouth to stifle his uncontrollable laughter.

Cream too, was laughing so hard that her face was bright red and she had tears forming in her hazel colored eyes. Amy looked back over at Knuckles to see his latest dance moves and she found herself unable to hold back her own laughter.

"I think Knuckles is a great dancer," Cream commented through her giggles.

"I agree," Amy said through her own fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Near the punch bowl, Shadow and Rouge surveyed the room and watched as the others were enjoying themselves. Shadow couldn't help but feel a little out of place amongst the others. He was thankful that Rouge was there with him to keep him company. To be completely honest he didn't even want to be there. The only reason why he even bothered showing up at all was because Rouge had forced him to. She didn't want to go to the party all alone. He watched as Rouge's attention fell on a certain red echidna that was now really getting into the music. Rouge's teal colored eyes lit up in amusement and a growing smile formed on her face. A knowing smirk grew on Shadow's face. He knew how much Rouge liked the echidna.

"Why don't you go ask that guardian for a dance, Rouge," he teased her.

Rouge was pulled away from her temporary stupor and turned her attention back onto her ebony companion. "What's wrong Shadow? Are you jealous?" she bantered.

He merely laughed lightly at her comment and rolled his crimson colored eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

A brief silence fell between them for a moment before Rouge spoke once more. "This party is kind of a drag," she stated, deciding to change the subject. She had a bored look on her face as she looked around the living room watching the others having fun. To her this party felt like a children's birthday party compared to the exciting night life she was accustomed to experiencing at her night club, Club Rouge.

Shadow looked at her silently and shrugged. This _was_ a party that was put together by Amy Rose. What was she expecting it to be like, her night club?

"Let's live-in' things up a bit, hmm?" she said mischievously, pulling out a silver flask.

"What do you think you're doing?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on Shadow!" she said with a small laugh while opening the flask. "It's New Year's!" she exclaimed playfully. "People are supposed to get a little drunk on New Year's!"

She didn't even hesitate as she began to tip the silver flask upside down and poured the strong alcoholic beverage into the bowl of pink colored punch. She smiled playfully as she stirred the newfound ingredient into the bowl making sure that she mixed it in thoroughly.

"There," she said proudly. "Now things should start to get a little more interesting," she said with a playful smile.

Shadow shook his head in disapproval. "I can't believe you would do something so juvenile."

"I'm just having a little fun," she said with a small pout. She grabbed two cups and poured the spiked punch into them.

"Here," she said, handing him a cup. He took the cup from her and looked at it for a moment.

"Try it!" Rouge urged him eagerly with an excited smile.

Without another word, Shadow drank the spiked beverage down in one gulp.

"Hmm, that's not half bad," he stated, feeling somewhat surprised.

She smiled triumphantly and bumped her plastic cup against his.

"Cheers!" she exclaimed lightheartedly.

* * *

An hour had passed since the party began and nobody seemed to notice the cobalt colored hedgehog that was just entering the house through the front door. He looked around the living room to see all of his friends having fun. His emerald eyes scanned the room, searching for a certain pink hedgehog. Part of him felt really nervous to see her while another part of him felt a deep longing for her. He hadn't seen her in a while. Lately things between him and Amy had taken a drastic change. He's noticed it and he was afraid that she was starting to notice it too. He finally found the girl of his desire dancing happily to the beat of the music along with Tails, Cream, and Knuckles. She was wearing a blue party dress with a matching blue headband and white Go Go boots. For a moment all Sonic could do was just stand there at the door threshold and stare at her in awe. She looked stunningly beautiful that evening and her very presence seemed to take his very breath away. After staring at her for much longer than he should have, he shook his head as if trying to shake the thoughts and desires of her away. He took in a deep breath and began making his way into the living room. Everyone was so focused on what they were doing that they had yet to notice his arrival.

He looked back over at Amy. He _really_ wanted to talk to her. He wanted to talk to her so much that that realization terrified him. What was wrong with him lately? Why was he feeling this way? Deep down, he always knew that he had cared for Amy…He couldn't deny it to himself anymore…but lately it has become increasingly more difficult to hold back his feelings for her. There had been times when the two of them would just be talking and he would feel the growing desire to just pull her strongly into his arms and kiss her passionately. Somewhere along the line his feelings for her had changed. He had fallen deeply in love with her. He found himself unconsciously walking over towards her. He kept trying to tell himself that he was heading over there to talk to Tails but he knew that wasn't really the case. The closer he got to her, the more nervous he became and he suddenly stopped short right next to the living room table full of punch and snacks. He decided that he was thirsty. He shakily grabbed a red plastic cup and began pouring himself some punch.

Why was he having such a hard time approaching her now? Why has it become so difficult to just talk to her? He has known Amy almost all of his life and he never had such a hard time being around her before. She made him feel nervous and weak and he wasn't very fond of the newfound effects she was having on him. She used to always make him nervous…but never like this. He took a sip of his drink, hoping the beverage would help calm his nerves. He was only vaguely aware of the strange taste the punch had and how drinking it seemed to warm his throat but he didn't think much of it. He turned and watched as Amy laughed happily as she danced beside Cream. She looked so gorgeous and perfect at that moment. He couldn't help but just stand there and watch her every move as though she had put a mesmerizing spell on him. When did she suddenly become so irresistible? At that thought he quickly turned back around feeling pathetic. He decided to pour himself another cup of punch.

On the other side of the room, Amy had been having a good time dancing with her friends. She was so caught up in having fun that she had almost forgotten that Sonic was still missing from the party. Cream turned to look at her surroundings when she suddenly noticed a familiar blue hedgehog standing at the punch bowl. An excited smile formed across her face and she quickly grabbed Amy's attention.

"Amy, look!" she said, pointing her finger in Sonic's direction.

Amy looked to where Cream was pointing and her jade colored eyes grew wide in surprise. There Sonic was standing in her living room casually drinking punch and snacking on a chocolate chip cookie. How long had he been at the party? She felt a little embarrassed that she hadn't even noticed him arrive. She suddenly felt a little nervous to approach him. As if reading Amy's thoughts Cream gave her best friend a supportive push.

"Go and talk to him," she told her eagerly.

Amy blushed and merely nodded as she found herself nervously walking up to the hedgehog she loved. Tails and Cream exchanged knowing looks and couldn't suppress their smiles. Amy felt breathless and her mind was going blank. What should she say to him? Each step closer to him seemed to make her heart pound faster. Sonic's back had been turned to her and he was still unaware that the girl of his desire was heading straight his way.

"Hi, Sonic," Amy managed nervously. She tried her hardest to sound calm. Upon hearing her sweet voice Sonic nearly jumped and almost spilt his drink. He quickly tried to gather himself as he turned to face her.

"Hey, Amy," he said with a wide grin, trying to act cool.

Amy smiled happily, her nervousness washing away instantly as she looked up at him. "When did you get here?" she asked him curiously.

"Not too long ago," he said, taking another sip of punch.

"I was worried you weren't going to come," Amy admitted, her smile dimming a little.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked her questioningly, raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't miss your party for the world."

After saying it, Sonic inwardly cringed at how corny that just sounded. Why did she make him feel like mush? Amy's eyes grew wide and an excited smile formed on her soft face.

"Really?" she exclaimed, trying to control the bubbly happiness that she was suddenly feeling.

"…Well…yeah…" he managed nervously. He looked away from her and began rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

Amy grabbed a cup and began pouring herself some punch. Sonic had no idea how happy he just made her with that one statement. It was amazing how much power he had over her. Sonic watched her silently and couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she smiled…

"It looks like everyone's having a good time," he stated, looking around the room at all of their friends. "Nobody's even noticed I'm here," he said with a small laugh.

Amy took a sip of her cup of punch. She had been dancing for a while and had become really thirsty. The beverage seemed to warm her entire body. She looked up at Sonic and smiled. "I noticed you."

"You always notice me," he teased, smiling at her.

"Well…I guess that's true," Amy admitted with a small giggle and a light blush. Sonic couldn't help but blush slightly himself from her statement.

"Did you see Knuckles dancing?" she suddenly asked with a small laugh, pointing to the red echidna on the makeshift dance floor. Sonic's eyes followed to where she was pointing and he suddenly burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He was laughing so hard that he had to hold his side and tears began to form in his emerald eyes. Amy couldn't help but stare adoringly at him. She found his laughter to be the cutest thing she had ever heard. After a moment Sonic's laughter began to quiet down and he shook his head in disbelief.

"It looks like he's having a lot of fun though," he admitted with a smile, still stifling some chuckles.

"Yeah," Amy agreed, smiling softly.

"Let's join him," Sonic said suddenly, gently grabbing ahold of Amy's wrist and pulling her towards the dance floor.

Amy's eyes grew wide in surprise. "O-Okay," she barely managed to say.

Sonic wasn't exactly sure where his sudden boost in confidence came from but he was just glad that he was finally feeling more like himself around Amy again. They were at a party after all so they should be having fun. He gently led her to where the rest of their friends were dancing and pulled her in front of him. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails greeted from beside them.

"Hey, Tails, having fun?" Sonic asked his little brother.

"Yeah!" Tails exclaimed with a small nod, smiling brightly. "Cream and I were just going to get something to drink," he said, looking over at Cream. "Do you guys want anything?" he asked the two hedgehogs.

Both Sonic and Amy shook their heads. "No thanks," Sonic said while unconsciously taking Amy's hand in his. "The only thing we want to do right now is dance," he said with a small laugh and a large grin.

"Okay, see you guys in a bit," Tails said excitedly, still smiling. He gave them a small wave and turned his attention back onto Cream. She smiled happily and blushed lightly as she looked up at him. Sonic and Amy couldn't suppress their knowing smiles as they stood and watched the young couple walking away towards the punch table.

"They're so cute together," Amy said with a small giggle.

"I know," Sonic agreed with a smile, turning his attention back onto Amy.

"I like to tease Cream about it sometimes," she admitted, her smile growing a little. "She gets so embarrassed."

Sonic laughed in understanding. "I always tease Tails about it too. He gets so mad at me!"

The two burst into a small fit of laughter for a moment before slowly quieting down. Amy looked up at Sonic and smiled softly at him. Sonic was suddenly very aware of how close she was to him and he found himself getting lost in her beautiful jade colored eyes. He felt his heart beginning to race as his eyes began to wander down towards her inviting soft lips…

He quickly looked away from her before giving into his desire. Instead, he took her hand he had been holding and silently led her closer to where the music was playing. He smiled at her as he began to move his body to the music and she quickly followed him smiling back. Sonic suddenly noticed Knuckles dancing close to them and a large grin formed across his handsome face.

"Hey, Knucklehead! Nice dance moves!" he teased the echidna playfully.

Knuckles looked over to where he had heard Sonic's voice and grinned. "Heh, like you can do any better?" he challenged the hedgehog, his grin growing wider.

"You know I can," Sonic said confidently, taking up the echidna's challenge.

"What took you so long anyway?" Knuckles asked as he stepped up his dancing skills.

"I got a little held up with something," Sonic said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Knuckles was about to respond when Rouge suddenly approached him. She smiled alluringly at him, her eyes shining brightly. "Hey there handsome, mind if I drop in?" she purred.

Knuckles felt a slight blush grace his cheeks but shook it off quickly. "Hey, bat girl," he said in mock annoyance. "Steal any gems lately?"

Rouge gasped in fake hurt. "Is that any way to talk to a lady?" she quipped.

"I don't know how a thief could be a lady," he bantered.

"Very easily if you're as skilled as me," Rouge joked with a wink.

She turned her attention over to the blue hedgehog who had been watching them in amusement. "Hey, big blue, you don't mind if I cut in on your little dance competition do you?" she asked him playfully.

"Nah, sure, go ahead," Sonic said with a small grin. He looked over at Knuckles with an amused look on his face. Knuckles looked at Sonic then back at Rouge in slight confusion.

"Wait? What are you doing?" he asked Rouge nervously as she began to dance close beside him.

"Teaching you how to dance not like an idiot," she said flirtatiously.

The sound of Amy's sweet giggles filled Sonic's sensitive ears and he turned to see her watching the scene with equal amusement on her face. He smiled at her as she looked back up at him.

"Come on Amy, let's show these guys who the better dancing couple is," he joked as he pointed at Knuckles and Rouge.

"Okay!" Amy exclaimed in bubbly excitement. Did Sonic just refer to the two of them as a _couple_? She couldn't believe her two ears! This was starting out to be one of the greatest nights of her life.

* * *

Tails and Cream stood by the punch bowl watching Sonic and Amy dancing happily together. The two of them both knew that they both liked each other and neither one of them could understand why it was taking them so long to finally get together. Sonic was always a strong, brave, confident, and outgoing person but when it came to the ways of love he was the complete opposite. In fact, he was completely clueless.

"It's about time," Tails said with a small laugh, his cerulean eyes still on the dancing hedgehog couple.

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?" Cream exclaimed excitedly.

She knew how much tonight meant to Amy and how nervous she had been about seeing Sonic. She was so happy for her best friend that everything seemed to be working out great. She knew it would!

"I don't know who he's trying to fool when it's so obvious," Tails continued, referring to Sonic.

"It's funny that you say that because Amy doesn't seem to see it!" Cream added as she began munching on some potato chips.

"Well, with the way he always acts around her it's not surprising," Tails quipped as he took a bite out of an oatmeal cookie.

"You want to know why I think he was running late?" Tails said as he turned his attention back onto Cream.

"Why?" Cream asked him curiously.

"I think it's because he was nervous about coming here tonight. About seeing Amy," Tails said as he finished his cookie.

"Amy was nervous about seeing Sonic all day today too," Cream told him as she took another handful of chips. "She worked so hard setting up this party because she wanted everything to be perfect," she said.

"Hopefully, after tonight we no longer have to sit through another one of Sonic's façades about not liking Amy," Tails said with a chuckle. Cream couldn't help but giggle too.

Tails grabbed a red plastic cup and began pouring himself some punch. He glanced over at Cream and blushed slightly. He couldn't help but think about how pretty she looked at that moment.

"So, uh, are you having fun?" he asked her, trying to sound casual.

She nodded with a small smile. "Yes, tonight's been wonderful so far!" she told him cheerfully.

"That's good," Tails said with a smile. "Me too," he added, taking a sip of his punch.

Cream watched as Tails' nose scrunched up in sudden disgust as he pulled the offending drink away from him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"This punch tastes kind of funny," he stated, looking at the red cup curiously. "I don't like it."

"There's a bunch of different soda's and juice drinks in the kitchen that we can drink if you want," Cream offered sweetly.

"Great," Tails said with a smile. "Let's go get something from there instead," he suggested as they both began walking towards Amy's kitchen.

"Okay," Cream said happily, smiling softly.

* * *

Sonic and Amy had been dancing together for a while now and they were both starting to become really thirsty. Sonic was the first to stop dancing and looked over at Amy with a small grin.

"Hey, I'm getting pretty thirsty. Do you want to get a drink?" he asked her, slightly out of breath.

"Sure," Amy nodded in agreement, smiling happily. She was also feeling rather hot from all of the dancing they were doing.

Sonic gently took her hand in his and began leading her back to where the punch bowl was. He took two red plastic cups and began filling them with punch. "Here," he said with a smile, handing her a cup.

"Thank you," Amy said sweetly as she took the cup graciously.

The two were silent for a moment as they both began to quickly gulp down their drinks.

"Wow, I'm really thirsty," Amy breathed in surprise as she finished her drink with a small laugh.

Sonic laughed too as he poured more punch into their cups. "Same here," he agreed, taking another big gulp of his drink. "We were dancing for quite a while," he added as he finished his second helping of spiked juice.

Amy smiled softly to herself lost in deep thought before gulping down more of her drink. Sonic stared at her quietly for a moment admiring her cute face and beautiful jade colored eyes. She had no idea what kind of an effect she had on him.

"You look great tonight," he found himself suddenly saying. He had meant to say it to himself but somehow the thought tumbled right out of his mouth. Normally, panic would have taken complete control over him for openly saying such a thing but for some reason he felt a lot more at ease and comfortable around her than he usually did.

Amy nearly choked on her drink as she looked back up at Sonic with wide eyes. Did he just _compliment_ her? She was so shocked that she didn't even know how to respond. She was just thinking to herself about how great the night was going so far. She was just so happy to be spending so much time with Sonic since they never get to spend this much time alone together.

"T-thanks Sonic…" she stuttered softly, feeling her heart beginning to flutter.

Words could not describe the happiness and the excitement that she was suddenly feeling. All of the nervousness and the anxiety that she had felt earlier that day seemed like a distant memory to her now. She smiled and looked up at Sonic almost shyly as a soft blush filled her cheeks. He winked at her and smiled back flirtatiously. The two found themselves starting to laugh for no particular reason and they poured themselves yet another serving of spiked punch. When they quieted down Sonic began to watch the rest of their friends dancing and having fun in the living room. He glanced back over at Amy to see her finishing her drink.

"Do you want to dance some more?" he asked her, quickly gulping down the last of his own beverage. He felt refreshed and hydrated and was ready for another round of dancing and fun.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" Amy exclaimed excitedly, smiling at him.

They threw their empty plastic cups into the nearby trash can and began making their way back towards the makeshift dance floor. They stopped in the middle of the living room where they were closest to the stereo system and immediately began dancing together once again. Sonic and Amy smiled at each other and laughed happily as they both began to get into the beat of the music. As the two of them continued to dance they both began to feel slightly lightheaded but neither of them thought too much of it. After dancing through a couple of songs, Sonic's emerald eyes began to wander and take great notice of Amy's swaying hips as she danced and shook her body around him. She didn't seem to notice his sudden attention on her though as she danced with her eyes closed in total bliss as she became completely lost in the rhythm of the music. Sonic continued to watch her intensely as she twirled her body around him becoming completely entranced by her. Her movements seemed to put him under a hypnotic spell and all he wanted to do at that moment was grab her and hold her close to him. She was becoming more and more irresistible and tempting to him with every movement that she made. She looked so gorgeous…so stunning…so…sexy…

Unable to fight the sudden intense and powerful urges that were burning up inside of him any longer, he swiftly and boldly wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist and pulled her close to him. Amy let out a soft gasp of surprise as she suddenly felt herself being pulled into Sonic's awaiting arms. She felt her back leaning against his chest and she looked up to see him watching her intently. She smiled brightly at him, her eyes shining. She leaned her head back into his chest relishing in the feeling of his closeness and warmth and placed her hands gently on top of his. He smiled at her as his eyes searched hers intensely and he began to hold her tighter. After a brief moment, he slowly bent his head down and began nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Amy felt her body tingling and felt a shiver run up her spine as she felt his hot breath against her bare skin. She unconsciously sighed in contentment and felt her heart beginning to race. Sonic found himself getting lost in her sweet intoxicating scent of strawberries, putting him into a deep stupor. The two danced happily together, swaying their hips back and forth in unison. Sonic had no intentions of letting her go anytime soon.

* * *

The party was starting to really become a blur for Sonic and Amy as they continued to dance together and drink cup after cup of spiked punch whenever they got thirsty. Neither one of them seemed to realize that with each drink they had the more drunk they were quickly becoming. They were currently standing in the middle of the living room attracting the concerned attentions of all of their friends. Tails and Cream watched their two best friends with worry and concern in their eyes. The two of them started to notice the strange change in Sonic and Amy's behavior about an hour ago when the two hedgehogs began slow dancing to a fast paced song and were both struggling to keep from falling onto the floor.

"What's wrong with them?" Cream asked Tails worriedly as she watched her best friend struggling to stand on her own two feet.

"I don't know…" Tails admitted, trying to figure it out himself. "They were just fine only a few hours ago…"

Amy was laughing uncontrollably as she clung onto Sonic's chest for support. He was also laughing though he had no idea why.

"Sonic…" Amy slurred slowly. "I-I'm going…to fall…" The entire room was spinning around her. The only one standing still was Sonic.

"Don't worry…Amy," Sonic said with a hiccup. "I got you," he reassured her, holding her close to him. He didn't know why he felt so dizzy but Amy looked so beautiful at the moment that he just didn't seem to care.

"Sonic," Tails said in a loud voice, trying to get the drunken hedgehog's attention. "What's wrong with you?" he asked him, his voice full of worry.

Sonic merely laughed at Tails' question before sluggishly responding. "Nothings…" hic "wrong with me…little buddy…" he slurred with a lazy smile.

Tails inwardly cringed at the old childhood nickname. Sonic hasn't called him _little buddy_ since he was eight years old.

"Amy?" Cream asked softly, looking at her best friend with deep concern. "Are you feeling okay?"

Just like with Sonic, Amy burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles before answering her. "I'm just fine…Cream," she slurred with another giggle. "As long as my strong" hic "blueberry muffin…is here with me…" hic "I'm…the happiest…girl in the world…" she slurred as she looked back up at Sonic lovingly.

A large, playful grin grew on Sonic's face as he looked back down at Amy with half lidded eyes. "Amy…Am I" hic "your…strong blueberry muffin…?" he asked her slowly, his playful smile growing.

"Oh, yes, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed happily with a hiccup, hugging him tightly. "You're" hic "the yummiest…blueberry muffin…in the world…" she hiccupped as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

The two burst into another fit of uncontrollable laughter and Sonic had to catch Amy a second time as her legs seemed to give out and she almost fell to the floor. This only made the two of them laugh even harder as Sonic began to hold her tightly against his chest. Tails and Cream exchanged nervous looks unsure of what they should do. Meanwhile, Shadow was silently leaning against the living room wall on the opposite side of the room. He watched Sonic and Amy's antics in annoyance and decided that he had had enough. He made his way over to where Rouge was standing and roughly grabbed her arm, jerking her away from a confused Knuckles.

"Rouge, look at what your foolish bullshit did," he exclaimed angrily, gesturing to the two drunken hedgehogs across the room.

"They should be thanking me," she slurred defensively. "They're having a lot of fun right now."

Shadow knew talking to her was completely useless at the moment because she was also heavily intoxicated.

"It's time for us to leave," he told her sternly. They had really overstayed their welcome. Rouge had single-handedly ruined Amy's New Year's Eve party.

"I don't want to leave, Shadow!" Rouge yelled irritably, trying to yank her arm out of his grip.

Shadow narrowed his crimson colored eyes at her, his patience wearing thin. He quickly pulled out a green colored Chaos Emerald that he had hidden inside of his quills.

"Chaos Control," he shouted without hesitation. Within an instant Shadow and Rouge were engulfed in a bright green light before disappearing without a trace.

On the other side of the room, Sonic continued to hold onto Amy tightly as she clung to him for support. He had to catch himself as he suddenly began to lose his balance, feeling his legs beginning buckle beneath him. The two of them burst into another fit of uncontrollable hysterics as he readjusted his grip on her.

"…I think," hic "we need another drink," he said to her with a laugh.

Sonic scooped Amy up into his arms bridal style and began to carry her over to the living room table for some more punch. He was so inebriated that whenever he tried to pour the spiked juice into his cup he kept missing and spilling it.

"Sonic…" Amy hiccupped. "Do you know…how much I love it when you carry me?" she slurred happily, nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Do you know…how much I _love_ to carry you…Amy?" he responded playfully, finally succeeding in filling their cup with punch.

Knuckles, who had been preoccupied with dancing with Rouge the entire night, had also begun to notice the two hedgehogs' bizarre, outlandish behavior. He began to approach them as he watched Sonic struggling with the simplest task of filling his cup with punch. He looked at Sonic with deep concern and confusion and placed a hand on his shoulder, grabbing the intoxicated hedgehog's attention.

"Hey, Sonic, are you alright man?" he asked his best friend and former rival with concern.

Sonic just stared at Knuckles for a moment with a lazy grin on his face before breaking into a small fit of laughter. Knuckles was taken aback by Sonic's response and looked at him feeling completely dumbfounded. He looked back over at Tails who was mirroring the same look of pure confusion and worry.

"What's wrong with him?" Knuckles asked him, gesturing towards Sonic who had begun taking a sip of punch.

Tails shrugged and shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine," he said to him as he watched Sonic cradling Amy around as though she were a little doll.

"Isn't this party great?" Sonic slurred with a wide grin as he looked at all of his friends. They all stood in complete silence unsure of how to respond to him.

"Hey…Amy…" he hiccupped, looking back down at the girl in his arms. "Did you know its New Year's?" he asked her.

"It is…?" she hiccupped in surprise, smiling softly. "Then…we should" hic "celebrate…!" she slurred in excitement.

"Yeah…" hic "You're right…" he agreed.

He looked back up at all of his friends with a wide grin and lifted his drink up into the air. "Happy" hic "New Year…everybody!" he exclaimed cheerfully, taking a swig of punch. He then handed the cup to Amy.

"Happy…New Year!" she repeated with a hiccup, raising the cup into the air then drinking it.

The two hedgehogs then found themselves laughing uncontrollably. All of their friends simply stared at the two of them unsure of what to think. To them, it looked as though Sonic and Amy had completely lost their minds within the course of a few short hours.

"Tails, what are we going to do?" Cream suddenly asked. "It's almost midnight," she told him.

Tails quickly glanced over at Sonic and Amy before looking back at Cream. "…I don't know," he said unsurely. "Should we even really be celebrating with them acting like this?" he questioned her.

"We might as well…" Espio interjected unexpectedly. He and the rest of the Chaotix had been silently witnessing the scene taking place from the couch. He looked from Tails back over at the two drunken hedgehog's who were seemingly slow dancing with each other despite there being no music playing. "…I mean…it doesn't appear that they are in any immediate danger and they certainly don't seem to be in any kind of pain…" he finished, looking back at Tails.

"They just look like they're having a lot of fun," Charmy added, not fully understanding why everyone else was so concerned.

"Well…I guess it'll be alright as long as we keep an eye on them…" Tails agreed hesitantly, taking another glance over at Sonic and Amy.

"Amy put a lot of work into this party, right?" Vector said as he rose from the couch and stretched leisurely. "It'd be kind of a shame not to enjoy it just because the two of them are suddenly acting out of sorts."

Tails and Cream exchanged worried looks. Neither of them really felt right about the whole thing. Something was clearly wrong with their best friends. As to what was wrong with them neither of them could figure out. As if reading Tails' troubled thoughts Knuckles put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll watch them while you guys get everything ready," he told him confidently.

Tails nodded and tried to force a smile. "Thanks, Knuckles," he said, trying not to sound too upset. He really didn't feel much like celebrating anymore.

After that, everyone began to help Tails and Cream get ready for the midnight countdown. Tails gathered the hats, noise makers, and confetti that Cream had brought over earlier while Cream gently carried the cake that Amy had made into the living room. She placed it neatly in the center of the living room table while Tails handed everyone a hat and some noise makers. Vector went over to the stereo system and started to play New Year's Eve theme music. Cream finished placing the paper plates and napkins on the table and looked back up at Amy.

"Amy," she said softly, trying to get her big sister's attention. "We're going to be having the cake now. Don't you want some?" she asked, hoping that Amy will act more like herself again.

Amy didn't seem to hear her as she found herself completely entranced by Sonic, getting lost in his deep pools of emerald green. Everything in the room seemed to be completely out of focus and she felt like everything was moving quickly around her. Sonic was the only thing that was standing completely still. It felt like she and Sonic were on some type of wild ride that neither of them could get off of.

"Sonic…" she slurred slowly, hugging him tighter. "Quit" hic "running so fast…you're making" hic "me dizzy…" she hiccupped with a small giggle. She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest as she tried to collect herself.

"But…" hic "I'm not…running, Ames…" he slurred slowly, beginning to laugh. He wasn't sure why but he found what she said to be really funny.

Amy slowly reopened her jade colored eyes and looked up at him in surprise. "You're…" hic "not…?" she hiccupped curiously.

He shook his head as he tried to stifle more of his laughter. "Nope…" he teased her, nuzzling his nose against hers.

They both broke into another fit of uncontrollable laughter and Cream just watched them with a small frown. Amy didn't even notice her. She turned to Tails who had been watching the whole scene. "Amy worked really hard on this cake…" she explained to him sadly. "I just thought that maybe she would have wanted a slice…" she said in a low voice.

"Maybe she and Sonic will have some cake later?" Tails said encouragingly, trying to cheer her up.

Knuckles glanced over at Sonic and Amy for a moment before looking back at Tails and Cream. "…Let's just cut the cake," he suggested, feeling a little frustrated with Sonic and Amy's ridiculous behavior. They were acting like a couple of morons and he was growing tired of it. After Knuckles helped cut the cake everyone gathered around as they prepared to do the countdown for the New Year.

Sonic was still carrying Amy around in his arms, relishing in the feeling of holding her close. He didn't want to let her go. He looked back down at her and smiled. "Are you," hic "having fun?" he asked her, his emerald eyes searching hers.

Amy smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Sonic," she exclaimed with a hiccup, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is…the best night of my life!" she slurred happily.

"Mine too," he admitted, holding her closer.

The countdown for the New Year had begun but time seemed to stand still for Sonic and Amy as they stared longingly at each other.

"What…do you want for New Year's…Amy?" Sonic slurred as he heard all of his friends shouting Happy New Year to one another.

"…I…want… _you_!" Amy said lovingly, nuzzling her face into his chest.

Sonic felt his heart skip a beat. "Just," hic "me…?" he asked her, a large grin forming on his face. Amy nodded and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"I…want you too…" he whispered huskily.

Without a second thought, Sonic began carrying Amy away with him wanting to be alone with her. He drunkenly made his way up the stairs trying his hardest to keep himself balanced and not fall. He stumbled a few times as he traveled through her darkened hallway trying to remember where her bedroom was before finally reaching his destination. He opened the door and quickly shut it behind him.

Meanwhile, downstairs everybody was happily celebrating the New Year and enjoying some delicious cake. Nobody seemed to notice that Sonic and Amy had seemingly disappeared. Everyone was engaged in conversation all except for Tails who was looking over at Cream shyly. There was something that he wanted to do and he was trying to summon up the courage to do it.

"Hey, uh Cream…?" he said shyly, getting her attention.

"Yes, Tails?" she asked him curiously.

Tails let out a nervous, shaky sigh before he bent down and kissed Cream softly on the cheek. She gasped in sudden surprise and looked up at him with wide hazel eyes.

"Happy New Year," Tails said bashfully, trying to hide his blush.

Cream couldn't suppress her own blush as she stared at him in a daze. "Happy New Year to you too!" she exclaimed happily.

He gently reached out and took her hand in his and the two found themselves blushing even more. Vector smiled softly to himself as he witnessed the cute scene and began pouring himself some punch. He had just finished eating a large slice of cake and wanted to wash it down with a cool, refreshing beverage. He had known Cream ever since she was a little girl and it felt a little surreal seeing her growing up into a beautiful, mature young lady. She was like a daughter to him in a way. He had always harbored affections for her mother, Vanilla and for years he would always go out of his way to help the rabbit family whenever he could. He took a big gulp of his punch as he began to reminisce of the times when Cream was younger. After swallowing the pink colored punch he looked down at his red cup and then back at the large punch bowl with suspicion in his eyes.

"Hey, you guys," he shouted over all of his friends' chatter. "I think I know why Sonic and Amy are acting so strange," he said. Everyone quieted down and quickly turned their attentions onto Vector.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked him in confusion.

"Well, I was just helping myself to some of this punch and I couldn't help but notice that it's spiked with a hard liquor," he told the two tailed fox casually. "I've had my share of alcohol over the years so I definitely know when I can taste it in a drink," he said to him.

Tails' cerulean eyes grew wide in surprise. Who would spike the punch at Amy's party? He couldn't believe that Amy would put alcohol in it. That didn't seem like her at all. "That's why it tasted funny," he said to himself as he put it all together.

"So, what does that mean?" Knuckles questioned Tails. He was naïve to the concept of alcohol having never tasted or even heard of it before.

"It means Sonic and Amy are completely drunk," Tails stated.

"More like completely smashed," Espio added with a small laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Speaking of Sonic and Amy, where are they?" Knuckles asked as he began to look around. Everyone stopped to look around the room only to find that Sonic and Amy were nowhere to be found.

* * *

Sonic ran up to Amy's bed and dropped her on it before losing his balance and falling on top of her. The two burst into a small fit of laughter as Sonic slowly sat up to look at her. She was still giggling softly and trying to catch her breath as she looked up at him affectionately. For a moment all he could do was stare at her, getting lost in her natural beauty. His one hand began to gently caress her cheek as his eyes searched hers and she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. His eyes eventually wandered down to her soft, sweet lips and all he wanted to do at that moment was kiss her. He couldn't resist his feelings for her anymore and he no longer wanted to. At that moment all he wanted was _her_.

He slowly bent his head down, closing the gap between them before gently capturing her lips with his own. He kissed her softly, savoring the incredible feeling he felt as his lips touched hers for the first time. After a moment, he slowly pulled away so he could look at her. She looked up at him happily with a smile, her eyes shining brightly. He couldn't help but smile back at her as he got lost in her jade colored eyes once more. She was just so beautiful. It wasn't long before his emerald eyes wandered back onto her lips. He wanted to kiss her again. Kissing her had ignited a burning fire of desire deep within him, a burning passion that he had never known before and he didn't want it to end. He wanted more. He wanted more of her. After just one kiss he had already become addicted to the feeling he got as he kissed her. He loved the feeling of being close to her. He had never felt such an incredible and powerful feeling before. As if reading his very thoughts, Amy gently cupped his face with her hands, taking him by surprise, and gently pulled his face back down towards hers. He quickly accepted her invitation and crashed his lips upon hers once more. Their lips molded each other's in perfect sync and their kisses quickly became more hungry and passionate.

Amy held onto Sonic tightly as they continued their passionate kisses. She began to feel breathless as his hands began to grow daring and started to roam and caress her petite form. She felt like her entire body was on fire with every kiss and touch he gave her. She had never felt such an amazing feeling before and she didn't want it to end. She loved Sonic so much. She loved the way it felt when he touched and kissed her. Everything felt so right. It was as though the two of them were meant for each other. With each touch and kiss he gave her she only yearned to be even closer to him. After a while, Sonic broke away from kissing her lips and began to affectionately kiss her face. He first kissed her forehead before working his way down to her button nose then he gave her lips a soft peck before kissing her soft cheeks. As he began to slowly pull away Amy sat herself up slightly and began returning the gesture. She kissed his nose sweetly then kissed his forehead. She began kissing him all along his face kissing his cheeks and muzzle before slowly making her way back to his warm, soft lips. Sonic's lips began to mold hers. He quickly began taking control and gently placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushed her back down against the mattress.

Amy found herself instantly getting lost in his intense kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist once more. It wasn't long before Amy felt Sonic's tongue slowly tracing along her lips asking for entrance. Without hesitation she opened her mouth slightly giving him permission. The two of them continued their sensual kiss which grew more and more passionate as the two struggled for dominance. Sonic easily overpowered her, making her feel breathless and weak. Eventually they reluctantly broke from their heated kiss for some much needed air. They were both breathless but Sonic's lack of breath didn't deter him as he continued to give Amy small pecks on her lips before nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. Amy sighed softly and hugged Sonic tighter as he began giving her neck soft sensual kisses that sent shivers all over her body. Sonic found himself getting lost in her sweet, intoxicating scent of strawberries. After a while, he quickly found himself missing and desiring her sweet lips and moved back up to her face and recaptured her lips in another hungry, passionate kiss. A muffled moan escaped Amy's lips as she surrendered herself to Sonic once more.

Sonic's hands continued to roam Amy's body as his desire for her reached new heights. His hands made their way down to the bottom trim of her blue party dress where he began to boldly pull her dress up slowly. For a moment Amy was so lost in Sonic's passionate kisses that she didn't even notice what he was trying to do. After struggling to pull up her dress Sonic broke away from their sensual kisses so he could focus on the task at hand. Realizing what he was trying to do, Amy sat up and began giving Sonic small, reassuring kisses. She helped him pull her dress up over her head and he tossed it carelessly to the bedroom floor. He then ripped off his gloves and she did the same with her own. Sonic's lips found hers almost immediately and he pulled her into a strong embrace and held her tightly. He loved her so much. All these years he has wanted her and now he was finally going to make her his. He cupped her small face in his hands as he continued to kiss her affectionately, cherishing every kiss they shared and her closeness. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly pulled away from their heated kiss. She felt his hands beginning to fiddle with her bra strap as he attempted to unclip her bra. She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and then began giving his neck soft, sensual kisses. Sonic unconsciously closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. Her sweet kisses were making it even more difficult for him to concentrate on removing her white bra.

"Amy…" he groaned softly, feeling weak.

She continued her soft kisses all along his neck and face as he continued to struggle to unclip her bra. The longer it took the more embarrassed and self-conscious he was beginning to feel. Everything was going so perfectly up until this point. He was inexperienced and had absolutely no idea what he was doing and to make matters worse he was so drunk that he couldn't even think straight. He let out a low grunt of frustration as he continued trying to remove her bra wondering how women even wore these things. Just as all hope seemed lost he finally managed to unclip her bra and was satisfied as he watched it hang loosely on her shoulders and chest. He gave her lips sweet little kisses as he hastily pulled her bra off and tossed it to the bedroom floor alongside her dress. He began kissing her neck as he held her close, enjoying the feeling of her bare chest against his. He could feel her heart beating heavily against his chest in a similar rhythm to his own. He held her in his arms for a good moment before slowly pulling away and turning his attention onto her white Go Go boots. He began trying to pull her boots off and this time Amy helped him out making things a whole lot easier for him. He kicked off his red iconic sneakers and both his and her shoes tumbled to the floor with a loud thud. Lastly, Sonic removed the final article of clothing from Amy leaving her breathless as he pulled her panties down her legs and tossed it to the floor without so much as a second thought.

He smiled softly at her, his eyes never leaving hers as he pulled her into another powerful embrace and kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and ran her fingers through his soft cobalt colored fur. He slowly and gently pushed her back down against the mattress and hovered over her, taking in her bare form for the first time. Perfect and gorgeous were the words that came to his mind. She was absolutely perfect and was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. She smiled up at him and he captured her lips almost immediately in another passionate kiss. Amy closed her eyes getting lost in his hypnotic kisses and she hugged him tightly. Soft, muffled moans began to escape her lips involuntarily as his strong hands began exploring her bare form, leaving no place untouched. His hands began massaging her breasts as his lips found their way back to her neck leaving her feeling weak and breathless. She felt as though her entire body was aflame and with each and every touch and kiss he gave her the flames only grew more powerful and intense. Sonic kissed his way down from her neck to her chest before finally reaching her breasts. His tongue began to trace around the nipple of her one breast in a circular motion before slipping her entire nipple into his mouth. He sucked on her one nipple while his thumb rubbed and stimulated the other.

"S-Sonic…" Amy moaned out breathlessly, tugging on his back quills.

She closed her eyes and laid her head back as a pleasurable sensation that she had never known before began to take control of her. Soft sighs and moans of contentment escaped her lips unconsciously as he continued his actions and her hands eventually made their way up to his head quills. Her heart pounded and she began to breathe heavily as he kissed his way over to her other breast, giving her other nipple equal attention. Amy sighed involuntarily and began to softly moan out his name once more. The incredible feelings he was giving her continued to intensify and surge through her and she wasn't sure whether or not she could take much more. She closed her eyes and began tugging on his head quills and gently pushed his head closer against her. She didn't want him to stop. Sonic loved the effect he was having on her. He found himself loving the sounds of her soft sighs and moans and took great enjoyment in knowing that he was the cause of them. Every time she moaned out his name softly he felt his heart beginning to soar. He loved this girl so much he just couldn't take it. He found his desires for her reaching their peak and he knew what he wanted to do. He couldn't resist the deep longing he felt for her any longer.

He slowly pulled himself away from her much to her disappointment and sat up on top of her. He watched her intensely for a moment as she looked back up at him panting softly. He began adjusting himself above her and gently pinned her down against the mattress with his strong hands. Amy looked up at him feeling breathless, desire and anticipation filling her heart. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. His emerald eyes searched hers for a moment before he slowly bent down and captured her lips with his own. He kissed her hungrily and passionately, unable to hold back his raw feelings for her any longer. Amy kissed him back with just as much passion, quickly getting lost in their intense kiss. It wasn't long before a sharp muffled moan escaped her lips and she sunk her hands deep into Sonic's back as she suddenly felt him slowly thrusting himself forward. A low groan of satisfaction involuntarily escaped his lips as he continued his movements, his lips never leaving hers. Amy clung to him tightly as she felt him become one with her. As his movements grew into a steady rhythm she found herself moaning unconsciously with each thrust he delivered her. Her fingers dug deeper into his back and she laid her head back against her pillow as shock waves of pleasure she had never known before began to overcome her. She closed her eyes as he broke from their heavy kiss and began giving her soft sensual kisses on her neck. Their breathing began to grow more rapid and irregular as he continued to take her at a steady pace.

Sonic was beginning to find it difficult to suppress his own moans of pleasure as he continued to take the girl he loved. He pulled himself away from the crook of her neck so he could look at her beautiful face. She looked up at him weakly, unable to hold back her soft sighs and moans with his every move. She was completely at his mercy. He closed his eyes with each thrust he delivered her trying hard to bite back the urge to moan out to her. His love and passion for her seemed to only intensify with every movement he made. The incredible sensations she was giving him were indescribable. As he continued to make love to her he found himself falling more and more in love with her. He didn't even know it was possible to love someone this much. A strong sense of satisfaction and pride suddenly filled his heart knowing that she was now his and his alone. She would always belong to him now and he had no intentions of ever letting her go.

"S-Sonic…" Amy moaned out softly, unable to suppress the pleasurable sensations that were overwhelming her.

She began to run her fingers through his soft cobalt colored fur as she looked up into his emerald eyes lovingly. She loved him so much that she wanted to cry. The feelings he was giving her were so powerful and intense she wasn't sure she could take it. Sonic felt his heart skip a beat as he heard her moan out to him once more. He loved hearing her moan out his name. He looked back down at her and smiled softly before giving her another passionate kiss. Amy moaned softly into his mouth, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers as he made love to her. Their passionate kiss seemed to end too soon for her though as he slowly began to pull away from her.

"Sonic…please…" she all but practically begged as her hands quickly cupped his face and roughly pulled him back down for another passionate kiss. Sonic groaned as his lips crashed upon hers once more and his hands began to sensually fondle her breasts. It wasn't long before he began to take her at a swifter pace as his passion for her continued to rapidly rise and intensify. The two of them were suddenly unable to suppress their sighs and moans as they both began to feel themselves reaching new heights of pleasure. Amy felt her body beginning to tremble beneath Sonic as he continued his actions leaving her feeling weak, breathless, and completely under his control. She found herself unconsciously moaning out to him once more as they broke from their heated kiss.

"Amy…" Sonic moaned out involuntarily as he closed his emerald eyes weakly.

He felt himself beginning to lose control, unable to withstand the pleasurable sensations that were now completely overwhelming him. He knew that he was about to reach his limit and as he looked back down at Amy he could see that she was nearing hers as well. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's waist tightly. She was unable to hold back her moans of pleasure as he continued his swift movements and she began to feel a strange, foreign, and overwhelming sensation beginning to overcome her. She instinctively closed her eyes, laid her head back, and began arching her back. Soon enough, the two of them reached their climax together moaning out each other's names in pure ecstasy. Sonic collapsed on top of Amy in a sudden heap of exhaustion. He feebly laid his head down on her shoulder and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He felt his strength quickly beginning to fail him and weakly lifted his one hand up to gently caress her cheek. He was still physically connected to her and had no desire of parting himself from her. He loved the feeling of being so close to her and he wished that they could stay this way forever. They were both panting heavily and feeling very hot and sweaty as they both tried to catch their breaths. Amy hugged Sonic tightly and began nuzzling her face against his. She was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions and felt tears threatening her jade colored eyes.

"Sonic…" she panted breathlessly. "Sonic…I love you…" she cried softly as her tears began to escape her eyes.

Sonic stared at her drowsily and tried to wipe her tears away as he continued to caress her cheek affectionately. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too and that he always had loved her but found that he lacked the strength to speak. He tried to keep his focus on her but felt his eyes beginning to grow incredibly heavy. He felt her softly kiss his face as she began to gently rub and caress the back of his head lovingly. He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment as they both began to relax in each other's embrace. Amy watched as Sonic began to fall asleep in her arms. She hugged him tighter and snuggled closer to him as she tried to compose herself. She sniffled and unintentionally soaked his cobalt colored fur with her remaining tears as she nuzzled her face against him. She loved him so much. She loved him so much that she couldn't stop crying from the pure happiness that she was now feeling. Sonic had no idea how happy he made her. This was the best night of her life and she didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay like this in Sonic's sweet embrace forever. It wasn't long before exhaustion began to overtake her and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She laid her head against his and slowly closed her eyes and found herself quickly being lulled to sleep by the soft sounds of Sonic's light snoring.


End file.
